Typewritten Junkies
by Amber Staklin
Summary: Ron's Jealous, Harry's confused, Ginny has a near death experiance, and Hermion's mad at the world. Thats write! its more typewritten junkies featuring R/Hr H/G ships! the rating is only for small swearing. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (just read & review, plz?) MWHA
1. Author's Note

Hello All!!!  
  
This is a new fic, which name dipicts exaclty what it is. I just started typing one day. (on a 30 yr. old typewriter, mind you) and this is what came of it. I have at least the first 2-3 chaptersdone, and if I get a good positive response- from you, that is.- I'll write more to post it.  
  
this is a fic featuring the ever endearing couples of Ron/ Hermione and Harry/ Ginny. these are the ONLY pairings i will ever write, so if you don't like 'em, tough! this story takes place in the summer between 4 & 5. hopefully, i'll carry it on throught 5, but that depends on whether or not you like it. the first chappie kinda moves slow, but it will pick up after that. eventually, this story will have enough fluff to fill up one of those big windtunnels, u know, the bagless ones?? : )  
  
in case you get confused the first 2 pages of the 1 chappie are letters to and from ron (hehe, ron) (get's dreamy look on face)  
  
anyway, plz read & review- and i'll keep writing. aldo, if you wouldn't mind, go to my fictionpress.com profile which is   
  
www.fictionpress.com/~tornaltair  
  
i'd really appreciate if you would read 7 review my poem, too.  
  
So, all you toher scarheads out there, i have only a few more words to saw.  
  
" nit wit, tweek, flibber. thank you."  
  
yes, i know that wasn't actually in the books, but if your a true scarhead, you'll know what i mean. ; )  
  
must get pixy stix!!!!  
  
~ Amber Staklin 


	2. The Madness Ensues

Disclaimer- I own Harry Potter.  
  
(other side of brain wrestles for control of the keyboard.) wait. no. don't sue us! we don't own anything- except lint covered socks & the plot. plz have mercy.  
  
(fist side of brain comes back) I told you, I own Harry Pott..( other side knocks out first side.)  
  
The amazingly talented 1st richest person in the U.K. owns Harry Potter. humph.   
  
(yes, I am that weird- I have alternate brains. ; } )  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry-  
  
Hullo. How is your summer going so far? The muggles aren't treating you to badly, are they?  
  
Mum says that you can come over for the rest of the summer if you want to. I'm going to write to Hermione to see if she'll come, too.   
  
Charlie's here on holiday, but Percy is off in Brazil on some assignment for the ministry. Fred and George have been holed up in their room working on more inventions, but mum can't catch them at it. She's wondering where they got enough gold to buy supplies, but oh well. Hold on- they want to write something-  
  
Harry-  
  
thanx again. We are going to give you some of the first products of our new line.  
  
- Gred & Forge  
  
So, Harry, send pig back to say if you can come. We'll pick you up by floo Saturday at 3:00. write back pronto.  
  
oh, Ginny says Hello. she's blushing. ooof. no. now she's punching me. gotta go!  
  
Ron  
  
don't listen to him Harry- I wouldn't punch him, Just strangle him. Hope your doing okay.  
  
Ginny  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron- The muggles say I can go. They want me gone as soon as possible.  
  
It's too bad the twins got their hands on some more gold. It means they'll be looking for more guinea pigs. (*shudder*) I feel for you.  
  
See you 3:00 on Saturday.  
  
Harry  
  
p.s. Hi Ginny- strangle your brother all you want. I know how it is. I've come very close to strangling him myself. (*wink*)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Hullo. I hope that you aren't working on homework yet, but I know that you probably are.   
  
I'm writing to ask you if you'd like to come to the burrow for the rest of the summer holidays. Harry is going to come, to. That is, unless your too busy visiting ''Vikky''. I still can't believe that you would actually go to Bulgaria to see him.  
  
I suppose that is your decision, but I do hope you can come over for the summer. Ginny is frantic to know if you'll come. Mum is staying at her niece's for a week, so Gin's worried she'll be the only girl in the house. She'd stay in her room the whole time just to avoid Harry if she was, but if you were here, she'd have an excuse to be around him. but don't tell her I said that.  
  
Write back soon and tell me your answer. It'd do you some good to get away from school books, anyway.  
  
XSincerely,X  
  
X Your Friend, X  
  
Love,   
  
Ron  
  
(A/N- btw- those little x's show that Ron crossed the first to endings out. he wanted to write love, but wasn't sure if he should because with anybody you DON"T love, its not a big deal, but with someone you do...you get the picture.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
I WAS doing homework when your letter arrived, actually. You should have started on yours, too. The summer won't last forever, you know.  
  
For your information, I won't be visiting Viktor this year because he has to train for quidditch all summer. That is NONE of your business, though. I don't know why you even care so much.  
  
I'd love to spend the rest of the holidays at the Burrow. Tell Ginny I'll 'protect' her from Harry. I need to talk to a sensible girl, too.  
  
You never told me when to expect you. Write back and tell me when you'll pick e up. Really, Ron, that was very careless. Look forward to seeing you.  
  
  
  
Love,   
  
Hermione  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione-  
  
That's great that you can go. Sorry- I DID forget to tell you when we could pick you up. Is Saturday @ 3:30 OK?  
  
I can't believe your already doing homework, no, actually, I can believe it.  
  
  
  
HERMIONE! My brother has this absolutely disgustingly dazed look on his face! STOP HIM!!!!  
  
GINNY! Sorry Mione- she stole my quill. I'm glad that you aren't going to Viktor's this summer, I don't know how safe that is. I mean, a foreign country with an 18 year old wizard from Durmstrang? It just doesn't sound safe.  
  
He sounds like Mum.  
  
Stop Ginny!  
  
Why? Your just a little overprotective of your little 'Mione', huh?  
  
Did I write Mione? oops.  
  
hehe  
  
Ok. Ginny. Go. AWAY.  
  
No.I'm so glad your coming, Hermione. I really need to talk, and it sounds like you do, too.  
  
What do you mean by that?  
  
Nothing.  
  
Well, I'm going to go torture my sister to extract information. See you Saturday @ 3:00! .....can't wait.  
  
Love,  
  
Ron  
  
Awww! he said Love!  
  
GINNNNNY!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On Saturday morning, Hermione came downstairs to breakfast with bags under her eyes and her hair a tangled mess. She had not gotten much sleep the night before.   
  
Her mother, Elaine, standing by the stove, looked up as she entered. "Rough night, honey? Are you Okay?"  
  
"Yeah mom, I'm fine." Hermione said groggily.  
  
"Nervous?" Elaine asked gently  
  
Hermione looked up quickly, her face a mask of feigned surprise. "Why should I be nervous? It's just Ron. Just my best friend for the past 4 years, that's all."  
  
Elaine grinned, "Okay...just wondering."  
  
The rest of the day passed in expectant silence. At 3:00, Hermione went upstairs to check if she had packed everything- again. Checking her reflection in the mirror one last time, she tucked a stubborn strand of hair behind her ear. Just once, she wished her hair would behave. Wait. Why did she care, now of all times? It was just Ron afterall.  
  
As her alarm clock finally turned to 3:25, she made her way back downstairs at last. She moved in front of the fireplace, wringing her hands. Noticing this, she quickly stopped and picked up a book.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"DAD! Hurry up! We're already 5 minutes late!" Ron shouted up the staircase at the Burrow. Ginny was already standing next to him, ready to go. He had argued about whether or not she should come, but had finally given in when she had threatened to blackmail him. She knew to much for Ron to risk it. Now, he glared down at her to show her displeasure. She smiled up at him innocently.  
  
When Mr. Weasly finally came hurtling downstairs, Ron dashed to the fireplace, and picked up the pot on the mantle. "Let's go!" he said impatiently before turning to the fireplace, throwing a handful of the powder inside, and stepping into the licking flames. With a shout of "The Haven", he disappeared in a whirl of fire and smoke.  
  
Ron hit the floor of Hermione's den with a thud. His stomach plummeted as he stood up sheepishly. He was used to floo powder, he shouldn't fall as first-time users did.  
  
He looked around to see if anyone had noticed. His eyes fell on Hermione, curled up on an armchair, a book of Shakespeare in her lap. Her heavy school trunk sat beside her, fully packed and bulging with the many textbooks it contained. Slowly, quietly, he crossed the carpeted floor to stand beside her unlikely resting place. The leather bound book started to slip, and he stooped to catch it. Kneeling on the floor, he looked at the page it was opened to.  
  
His fingers caressed the title page of 'A Midsummer's Night Dream' Looking up from the cast list, Ron saw Hermione's chocolate brown eyes watching him quizzically. He straightened up immediately.   
  
"You were about to drop you book." he explained, handing her the volume. "Sorry we're late, my Dad got some extra paperwork last night."  
  
Hermione, slowly waking up, stood next to her trunk, stretching. "That's fine- I must have fallen asleep waiting. Thank you for picking up my book."  
  
Ron muttered something that sounded like, "You don't have to thank me."  
  
They were interrupted by the arrival of Ginny in the fireplace. Hermione rushed over to embrace her.   
  
Ron's eyes were still on the book of Shakespeare, but now he slowly turned to grin at Ginny. "She was asleep! I TOLD you we were really late.!"  
  
Ginny look curiously between them, but didn't answer.  
  
When Mr. Weasly finally arrived, he and Ron struggled to get Hermione's trunk to fit into the fireplace. Once they had managed it Ron went back to The Burrow with the trunk, followed by Hermione, Ginny, and finally, Mr. Weasly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N- so, how'd u like it? click the little button below to review! plz???  
  
i hope u understood that part where Ron crossed out Sincerely, and Your friend,  
  
sorry if you didn't. i have personally written a letter 2 someone where I had the problem- wanted to write love, but couldn't, cuz its true. anyway, REVIEW!!!  
  
~Amber Staklin 


End file.
